Spell breaker
If you are looking for Warcraft III stats, see Warcraft III Units. thumb|right|Spellbreaker: an elven warrior trained to disrupt and contort magical energies. Spellbreakers are a Blood Elf unit that are good at killing caster units. They appeared in the Warcraft III Frozen Throne Human Campaign to aid Kael'thas. It is produced at the Blood Elf Arcane Sanctum. Some believe they are the primary guard and patrol units for the blood elf cities in the Burning Crusade. The cunning blood elf spell breakers have mastered the arts of spellcraft to such a degree that they have become immune to the effects of even the most powerful magics. Coupled with their fierce combat skills, their spell immunity makes them implacable foes when facing magic-wielding enemies. However, the spell breakers' most astonishing ability is to actually steal their enemies' beneficial enchantments and grant them to their own comrades. This uncanny ability has turned the tide of more than one battle in the blood elves' favor. The powers of the spellbreaker are terrifying to those with knowledge of magic, for their blows shatter the mana from a spellcaster’s body. Warcraft III From Spell Breaker at Battle.net :''Elven warrior trained to disrupt and contort magical energies. These Blood Elven warriors, fresh from the destruction of their homeland, have turned a new eye towards the dying land of Lordaeron. Can it possibly remain their home? Has Spell Immunity. Attacks land units. '' RPG Monster Guide makes reference to spell breakers as a class blood elves become, along with already existing classes in the RPG. Perhaps it is hinting at an inclusion of the class in a future RPG supplement, perhaps even Dark Factions. Spellbreaker Blades The deadly, two-bladed swords of the spellbreakers strike fear in the hearts of wizards and sorcerers. The blood elves' elite warriors employ these frighteningly effective weapons to execute outlawed spellcasters, necromancers and other evil practitioners of magic. This blood-elven two-bladed sword is the bane of any evil spellcaster. In World of Warcraft The guards in the blood elf capital city bear a strong resemblance to spell breakers; however, they lack the standard weapons of the spellbreakers or the phoenix mask. They are also not labeled as such and are considered standard issue foot soldiers like guards of other capitals and towns. It is possible that Blizzard based blood elf guards after the spell breakers, since unlike the rest of the Alliance units in Warcraft III, the Spellbreakers are the most iconic blood elves. While the Blood Elf city guards in World of Warcraft may not themselves be spell breakers, they do have similar equipment to spell breakers. One of the primary spell breaker abilities (spellsteal) was introduced as a mage ability. If introduced as a playable class, spell breakers be either exclusively playable as blood elves or (as with Draenei shaman) require an expansion of the lore behind them. Several ideas have come up about this topic, but Blizzard currently has no plans to expand the lore in this direction. Speculation The Spellbreaker's appearance is probably inspired by Peter Jackson's adaptation of the Elven Warriors from the Battle of the Last Alliance in the Lord of the Rings Category:Warcraft III units Category:Lore Category:Game Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Warcraft III units Category:Lore Category:Game Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Guard Category:Warcraft I, II, III Units/Classes Category:Classes